Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/Images
In the process of making characters, most users like to find pictures from somewhere around the internet to represent their character. Because doing so is very popular, it is necessary to have a few ground rules for the use of pictures. One important basic rule to always keep in mind, is copyright, there is lots of free use and fair use images out there, but if you find images that have blatant copyright and water marks over the image, you shouldn't use the image. There's also the problem with potentially over recognisable models such as Singers, Actors, Video Game Characters, Anime, Manga, Models, etc. We have a Image Voting Page, where the users of the wiki will vote whether or not they recognise a model in question, this is generally quite controversial still, but we do the best we can to try to be fair to all. General Image Policies #The image and/or you choose can not already be in use by another character that was here first, UNLESS the other user gives you permission. #The image you use should not have logos or copyrights clearly stamped on the photos. #The images should be tasteful, no nudity, or showing of private parts. A bit of cleavage is one thing, but full on breast with nothing left to the imagination, not OK. #The picture shouldn't be overly recognisable to the larger CHBRPG Wiki population, if you question whether or not an image you want to use is too recognisable, you can submit it for approval to the judging panel, on the voting page here, also if you see an image that you feel is in breach of this policy point it out to an admin and it will be voted on. The voting will remain open until a minimum of 12 users have voted and it has a margin of at least 3 between the two voting options. Users level 5 and up are allowed to vote, they vote on to either keep it or to have it deleted (If the user recognises the image then they vote to delete, if they do not recognise the image then they vote to keep. This is about recognising the image only not recognising the name or reading the model's credentials and making a judgement on how famous they appear to be.). If you see any past votes that you disagree with, if the vote is over one year old, you may request a re-vote on them. ##'Examples of Images Voted Too Recognisable in the Past': ###Images Voted too Recognisable ##'Examples of Images Voted OK to Use on the Wiki': ###Images Kept #Also, we shouldn't have to state this, but please be respectful of copyright laws. If you find a deviantart's image you really love, but the artist has clear and concise rules on that page asking it to not be used by anyone either without their permission or off the Deviantart site, use common courtesy and do not use their image. #In general we have no strict policy on how many images (files) you may use for a character. However, I ask that you remain within reason, if the images are all clearly the same model, that's fine, but there is no need to use 30 images for one character, especially when all images are clearly different models (i.e. not the same person). Our policy is If none of the images show the model's face to even know who they are, that's entirely different. However, in general, spamming your page with 100s images of models, designs, gifs, possessions, etc will cause the page to lag and take longer to load when you open it. #You may only use 1 identifiable model for a character, this means that you couldn't use, and this is JUST an example these models are probably too recognisable to use anyway, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and Keira Knightley for your character. However, you may use up to 3 images of random people that can't be identified, but that you can clearly make out their face. (For instance, when using google to reverse image search, some images just do not come up with any indication of who the person in the image might be.) #A single model may never be used by more than two characters PERIOD. The original owner retains the rights to give permission to whomever. If a user sends a char away, kills them, or the user leaves, the two character rule still applies as long as the page is not deleted from the wiki, however, if a user wishes to share a model of a user that's long gone that isn't in use by any one else, permission can be skipped. If a single user is using the same model for two of their characters, then no one else may use, that counts as the two character rule. Also, if a user is using multiple models, they lose the rights to giving permission or sharing models. Reserving Images If you have 20 images all of the same "model", that still counts as "one" reserved spot. Permanently Reserved Images A user may reserve up to three images on their user page, marked as Permanently reserved. These should be images that they have intention to use for an upcoming character. Temporary Reserved Images Early on in a user's level process, you may be working on characters to be created upon reaching higher levels, in this case, if you already have your three permanent spots taken, you may put a temporary reserve on more. However, as these are temporary spots, if you reserve one, after two weeks, it will no longer be counted as reserved if you have yet to use the image. At this time, if another user requested to use that image, it would be allowed. Questions? Ask an admin, or see some examples. Relevant Votes *Voting:Admin Team/Amendment to Image Policy - Passed *Voting:Admin Team/Policy: Images - Passed *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Sharing Models *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Revision on Number of Models *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Number of Models - Resolved *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Minor Image Voting Tweak *Voting:Level 5's and Up/Image Sizes in WBs - Resolved Category:Policy